Traumtänzer
by Bloodangel87
Summary: Dumbeldores und Grindewalts Gedankenwelt, kurz bevor Dumbeldore stirbt. Blödes Vorwort, aber schöne FF! Lest am besten einfach selbst.


Traumtänzer

Meine erste Wichtel- FF für [[Wieldy

Worum es sich dreht müsst ihr schon selbst herausfinden.

Ich hoffe einfamal sie gefällt vor allem dir [[Wieldy

Ich hab mir viel Mühe gegeben und bin das ein oder andere mal auch Nervlich zusammen gebrochen, weil ich einfach nicht weiterkam.

Sollten irgendwelche Abweichungen Buch/Story sein oder die Charas OOC, ich könnte behaupten das sei alles nur Gewollt, aber ich hab wirklich einfach nur vor mich hergeschrieben und mir überlegt wer könnte was von sich oder seiner Umwelt denken.

Typisches Blabla

Chara gehören net mir, sonder JKR

Sontext (das dick geschriebene) ist Traumtänzer von Diary of Dreams

Betaleser [[YaoJin

Außerdem möchte ich mich noch bedanken bei den Leuten die die Wichtel FF Leute verteilt haben,

außerdem bei folgenden Leuten

[[YaoJin, weil sie mir noch mal erklären musste wer wenn getötet hat und außerdem diese Story für mich betat

[[Kümmmel, weil sie mir einfach ab und zu mal zugehört hat, wenn ich gerade wieder mal am verzweifeln war

[[Mariku, weil sie mir so einige Ideen gegeben hat, wo man was schreiben könnte

[[Liquid, weil du einer der ersten warst, die die Story anlesen durfest und mir gesagt hast, du fändest es soweit gut

und zum schluss

[[Kurumi, weil ich dir die Story trotzdem vorlesen durfte, obwohl du tierisch Stress mit deinen Ex-Freund hast

Ohne lange Vorworte nach oben sieht Na ja gut ein paar Vorworte eine Wichtel FF für [[Wieldy

Ich hoffe einfach mal sie gefällt dir.

[B**Die Zeit steht still in diesem Raum**[/B, in welchem ich mich befand . Hier waren überall merkwürdige Gerätschaften, die ich in meinen Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber es waren seine Gerätschaften, konnte ich diese einfach so berühren? Nein, ich war ja eigentlich nicht wirklich hier, eigentlich war ich für alle unsichtbar. Als kleinen Lufthauch konnte man mich bezeichnen[B**doch merken's andere Menschen kaum**[/B. Aber das störte mich nicht weiter. Ich wartete auf jemanden ganz bestimmtes.

Nach eingier Zeit bemerkte ich wie derjenige reinkam, weshalb ich hier war. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so, wie ich es hatte kennen und lieben gelernt. Er war älter geworden. Sicherlich es waren auch einige Jahre vergangen, aber er sah Älter aus, als er eigentlich war. Er hatte immer noch seine gewohnte Gangart, wobei mir ein kleines Lächeln übers Gesicht huschte. Nicht zu offensichtlich, immerhin wäre mir das Lebend niemals passiert. Vielleicht in meiner Jugend, als ich mit ihm zusammen über so einige Dinge nachgedacht hatte, aber niemals später, als es meinen Ende entgegen ging. Mir tat es leid, dass es so geendet hatte und mir würde es auch sehr leid tun wie es jetzt endete für ihn. Ein schweres Schicksal, für ein Mann wie ihn. Aber ich wusste das er nun endlich die Chance hatte alles wieder gut zumachen. Hautpsache es würde nicht so Enden wie zwischen uns damals. Als ich ihn wieder ansah, huschte auch ihm ein kleines Lächeln übers Gesicht. Ob er wohl auch so dachte?

**[I[BEs steht die Luft hier in der Schwebe,[/B **was vielleicht daran lag das Voldemort, zusammen mit seinen Leuten draußen auf den Feldern standen. Wobei es interesannt wäre ob Tom mit hier ins Schloss käme oder nicht. Aber das war wohl eine andere Frage. Ich wusste was heute Abend passieren würde, denn ich war seit Anfang des Schuljahres darauf gefasst. Hätte irgendjemand etwas anderes von mir erwartet? Immerhin war ich der Direktor dieser Schule. Nur ahnen, von den Dingen die heute noch passieren würden, alle anderen nichts. Hätte ich sie darauf vorbereiten sollen? Die Schüler laufen nichts ahnend durch die Gänge. Die Lehrer machen ihren stündlichen Rundgang, Severus ist beim Dunklen Lord um alles vorzubereiten, was heute Abend passieren würde. Aber bei mir ist alles still, selbst draußen bewegen sich die Bäume nicht**[Bals ob der Wind(h)auch nicht mehr lebe[/B.**

Ich schaue mich draußen weiter um. Bald würd es soweit sein. Und innerlich machte ich mir leichte Vorwürfe. Hatte ich Harry auf alles vorbereitet? Innerlich hoffte ich es, aber ich würde es nicht mehr mitbekommen. Ich hatte alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, sofern ich diese Treffen konnte. Minerva und Severus wussten ebenfalls was zu tun war, falls etwas unvorhersehenes passieren würde. So setzte ich mich gemütlich, sofern für meine Situation passend, in meinen Stuhl am Tisch und schaute zu meinen Phönix. Wie er mich anschaute? Ob sich dieser schon denken konnte was heute Abend passieren würde? Wahrscheinlich, wo er doch so gern vor sich hersang, aber nun saß er ruhig da und schaute auch mich mit sorgenvollen Gesicht an.

[B** "Die Stille schmerzt in meinen Ohren"[/B **sagte ich leise zu meinen Phönix, während meine Gedanken immer weiter in meine Vergangenheit abschweiften. Ich dachte zurück an die Zeit in der ich selbst in Hogwart war. Ich war ein brillianter Schüler gewesen, schon immer und ohne wirklich viel dafür zu tun. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich lächeln. Ich hatte eine wunderbare Familie, bis meine Mutter verstarb und ich mich um meine Geschwister kümmern musste. Vor allem um meine Schwester, wo diese doch so Krank war. Aber ich schaffte das alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen, für meine damals jungen Jahre, doch dann kam Gellert. Ich hatte ihn erst schätzen und später Lieben gelernt. Wir hatten zusammen wunderbare Pläne ausgearbeitet wie wir die Zauberwelt umstrukturieren konnten, zu einer besseren Zauberweltgesellschaft. Aber dann sollte alles anders kommen. Meine Schwester verstarb und du warst weg Gellert. [B**Ich wünscht ich hätt' dich nicht verloren**. [/BHeute kann ich wohl nichts mehr dran ändern, vielleicht bald. Wenn wir uns wieder sehen! Wenn ich endlich meine Schwester, meine Mutter und vorallem dich Gellert wieder sehe! Mein Bruder wird uns sicherlich bald folgen.** [/I**

**  
[BWährend Träume sich erinnern[/B, **die du nach deinen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck hast, bin auch ich Glücklich. Ich merke langsam, dass du dich damit abgefunden hast heute Nacht zu sterben. Sicherlich, weil du weißt, dass es deinen Schützling nur helfen wird. Er wird die Wahrheit erkennen, auch das du in deiner Jugend anders war, als er und all die anderen sich vorstellen könnten. Auch ich denke zurück, an meine Jugend **[Ban die Zeit vor unserer Zeit[/B**. Da war ich nur ein Normaler Junge mit großen Plänen, die keiner versteht. Nur du hast sie Verstanden. Ich war glücklich darüber, dass mich endlich mal jemand verstanden hat und mir sogar bei der Umsetzung helfen wolltest. Aber dann sollte alles anders kommen. Ich verschwand, weil ich es nicht mit ansehen konnte. Ich ging mit dem Satz im Kopf [B"**Vergisst du alle Sorge, was dir ein wenig Kraft verleiht."[/B**

[B"**Du enthälst dich vieler Dinge"[/B, **sagte ich leise zu ihm. Aber ich wusste er würde mich nicht hören, später am Abend sicherlich, aber nicht jetzt. Ich hatte ihn seit meinen Tod die ganze Zeit beobachtet. In gewisser Art und Weise war ich sein Schutzengel gewesen, sofern man mich als solchen bezeichnen konnte. Ich hatte beobachtet wie er erst Leher in Hogwarts wurde. Sich dann um Tom Riddle gekümmert hatte in seiner Schulzeit. Auch hatte ich mitbekommen wie sie ihm so viele Stellen angeboten hatten, aber alle hatte er abgelehnt. Aus Angst sie würden es herausbekommen, was zwischen uns damals lief? "Meinst du ich hätte es nicht gut versteckt, dass du damals mit mir diese Pläne geschmiedet hättest?" fragte ich ihn weiter. Wieder bekam ich keine Antwort, was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Wollte ich überhaupt eine bekommen?

Du [B** erklärst dich klug als Philosoph [/B**, um andere ihn ihren Jobs zu helfen. Am besten so, dass du diese Lenken kannst. Ich frage mich, was besser war. Das ich offen versucht habe die Zauberwelt umzustruktuieren, oder das du es hintenrum tust. Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß auch nicht welche Möglichkeit die wirklich bessere ist. Sicherlich du hast viel mehr damit ereicht als ich, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen du hattest auch viel mehr Zeit als ich. Mir hast du sie damals nicht gelassen. Aus Angst das dochwas falsch laufen könnte?** [BDu entehrst so viele Dinge[/B **die ich getan habe. Sicherlich im Nachhinein, hattest du bestimmt Recht, irgendwo. Aber warum hast du mir das nicht einfach gesagt? Warum musste das alles so enden? Du** [Bbist dir hörig wie ein Zof![/B, **aber auf andere nimmst du nicht wirklich Rücksicht. Meinst du nicht ich hab mitbekommen wie du manchmal mit Harry umgegangen bist? Warum hast du ihm alles immer hinterher gesagt? Warum nicht schon im vorraus? Meinst du nicht das hätte oftmals Vorteile gehabt?**  
**

**  
[I[BWirst du mich nie verstehen[/B **Gellert**[B?[/B **fragte ich einfach in den Raum hinein.. Ich wusste nicht woher es kam, aber ich hatte das Gefühl er würde sich in diesem Raum befinden. Tat er das? Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich spürte einen kleinen Windhauch in diesem Zimmer und hatte wieder diesen Geruch in der Nase, denn ich in jungen Jahren immer in seiner Nähe gerochen hatte. Würde er mich wohl heute Abend entgegennehmen? Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, ich erhoffte es so. Es würde ein wunderbares Geschenk für mich werden, wäre er da wenn ich von hier verschwinden würde. Für immer. Es würde sicherlich schwer werden, aber ich würde so oder so sterben! Innerhalb der nächsten Monate. Wo ich doch erst letztes Jahr ein Horucrux von Voldemort zerstört hatte, und mir dabei die Hand abgestorben ist. Hoffentlich verstanden die anderen, das es ein sinnvoller Tot war und ich es auch nicht ertragen konnte, einfach so zu sterben. Es würde einfach nicht zu mir passen.

Und Minerva[B**wirst du denn nie verstehen?[/B **Das dies alles sein musste. Ich weiß, du hast oft mit mir gestritten wie ich Harry behandelt habe. Für mich war er ebenfalls wie ein eigener Enkel, den ich doch nie hatte. Aber es war notwendig. Das wusste ich schon nachdem er den Fluch von Voldemort überlebt hatte. Nein Tom war dies nicht. Tom hatte sich durch seine Teilungen in die Horucruxe nur in Voldemort verwandelt. Und gegen letztendlich diesen würde Harry auch Kämpfen müssen. Ich hatte es in all den Jahren nicht geschaft gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen. Wo mir schon damals der Tod von Gellert schwergefallen ist. Aber selbst heute würde ich noch alles genau so tun wie damals, würde es soweit kommen. Viel zu lang ist es her. Ich wünschte ich hätte mehr Zeit die ich aber nicht habe. Die anderen würden sicherlich schon alles herausbekommen, dessen war ich mir bewusst. Mein Phönix schaute mich an.** [BHast du noch nie gesehen, wie meine Augen glitzern?[/B** fragte ich diesen Leise. Das es Tränen waren, versuchte ich vor eben diesen zu verbergen, auch wenn mich dieser wahrscheinlich besser kannte, als alle die anderen, denen ich all die Jahre etwas vorgespielt habe.** [/I**

**  
[BKeiner mag dir mehr vertrauen[/B**, wenn du deine Pläne so um setzt." Hast du mir immer wieder gesagt, als wir noch Jung waren. Wir waren so oft darüber am diskutieren, obwohl meine Tante daneben stand. "[B**Schenkt kein Wort dir edler Gunst[/B" **sagte meine Tante dann immer. Ob sie wohl verstanden hat worüber wir redeten? Ich weiß es nicht und ich werds wohl auch nie erfahren. Ich vermiss sie irgendwo, auch wenn ich sie damals genau so schnell verlassen musste, wie ich auch dich verlassen habe, Albus. Es tat mir leid. Aber ich wusste es hätte zumindest in diesen Punkt nicht weiter funktioniert. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so. Obwohl ich nie zu Träumen vermag habe, das ich bei der Umsetzung meiner Pläne sterbe, durch deine Hand. Wo wir doch diese Pläne zusammen ausgearbeitet hatten. Eigentlich hatte ich mir erhofft bei diesem letzten Kampf, dass du einsiehst das meine Pläne doch großes erbringen würde. Aber es sollte alles anders kommen. Du hast mir gezeigt das es nur schief gehen könnte und in diesen Moment wusste ich, war ich gescheitert. Du hast mich dann getötet. Irgendwo auch mit meiner Bitte. Ich weiß das es dir heute noch schwer fällt. Du könntest nie jemanden einfach so töten.

**[BSiehst deinen Schatten schon verschwinden[/B**? fragte ich dich wie von selbst. Auch hier antwortetest du mir nicht. Doch wusste ich bald, bald war es soweit. Bald könnten wir wieder stundenlang diskutieren. Ich freue mich darauf, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, was du darüber zu denken vermochtest. Zu wenig hattest du gesprochen darüber in den letzten Jahren. Eigentlich hattest du mit niemanden darüber gesprochen. Es tat mir leid das mit anzusehen. Ich denke es hätte dich offener gemacht.

Ich schaute nach draußen.** [BDort am Horizont im Dunst[/B** warteten deine Mörder. Wenn ich etwas tun könnte würd ich es tun. Du weißt, genau so wie ich, dass du sterben musst. Ich würde dir lieber ein längeres Leben schenken, auch wenn ich mich freue dich endlich bei mir zu haben. Aber leider geht dies nicht. Dies ist dein Schicksal, welches wir beide akzeptieren müssen. Genau so wie es alle anderen akzeptieren müssen, dass du nicht mehr da sein wirst um ihnen zu helfen. Der dunkle Lord, in Gewisser Art und Weise mein Nachfolger, wird sicherlich nicht lange darauf warten auf den letzten Kampf gegen Gut und Böse anzutreten. Aber es werden alle darauf vorbereitet sein. Ich weiß es, denn ich habe dich in den letzten Jahren beobachtet. Wie du all dies vorbereitet hast. Selbst die besten Freunde deines Schützlings, sind in den Vorbereitungen intigriert. Und die 3 werden es zusammen mit den andern Schaffen, dessen bin ich mir bewusst.

****

[I"[B...denn es ist Zeit, für eine neue Melodie,[/B" war eine nette Umschreibung für das, was die Schüler in nächster Zeit wohl erleben würden. Ein neuer Direktor, bzw in diesem Fall Direktorin. Minerva würde ihre Aufgabe sicherlich hervorrangend meistern, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Sie hat schon in den letzten paar Jahren, so viel für Hogwarts und seine Schüler getan. Warum fang ich jetzt bloß damit an mir Sorgen zu machen? Ich mein ich hab ihr vor allem im letzten Jahr einige bedeutene Aufgaben überlassen. Sie hat diese Aufgaben hervorragend gemeistert, genau so wie Severus auch. Nur muss Severus immer noch den Anschein bewahren, dass er der dunklen Seite angehört. Es wird schwer für ihn werden, aber das war ihm genau so wie mir vorher bewusst.

**[BFür eine neue Phantasie, für eine neue Harmonie[/B **würde ich gerade alles tun. Im Prinzip mache ich dies ja. Ich sterbe um den Rest der Welt eine Chance auf ein besseres Leben zu geben. Ist da was Falsches dran? Nun ich denke nicht. Auch wenn die anderen es zunächst wahrscheinlich anders sehen sollten.

Aber trotzallem erhoffe ich das die anderen einsehen, das auch irgendwas an den momentanen Strukturen der Zauberwelt geändert werden müssten. Aber sicherlich würden sie es herausfinden, bzw selbst merken, wenn es soweit war. Nun ich hatte schon einen bedeutenen Schritt gemacht, denn Rest würden sie selber schaffen müssen.** [/I  
**

**  
[BWirst du mich nie verstehen?[/B, **Albus! Sicherlich ist es schwer einfach so den Tod hinzunehmen, vor allem deinen Eigenen. Aber du hast alles gemacht was gemacht werden konnte. Du könntest natürlich noch Harry besser einweisen, aber dafür hast du jetzt nicht mehr die Zeit. Genieße doch einfach noch die letzten Augenblicke die du noch hast. Gehe noch einmal durch die Gänge deines geliebten Hogwarts. Ich weiß das du all dies hier vermissen wirst. Das würde jeder an deiner Stelle tun!** [BWirst du denn nie verstehen[/B, **dass das Leben nach dem Tod erst anfängt.**[B?[/B** Nein, sicherlich weißt du das nicht! Woher auch, ich wusste es auch erst nachdem ich verstorben bin. Ich würde es dir gern erzählen, aber wie? Ich kann dir dies alles und noch viel mehr was wichtig ist erst nachher erzählen, wobei es immer näher Rückt, wenn ich so draußen schon die ersten Leute sehe, wenn auch noch in weiter Ferne.

**  
[BHast du noch nie gesehen,[/B **wie jemand unerwünschtest durch das Schutzschild dringt? Nein, anscheinend nicht. Wahrscheinlich hast du noch nicht Mals damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell geht. Ich kann dich verstehen. Du scheinst aufgewühlt zu sein. Sicherlich ist es das eine zu wissen das man Heute stirbt, aber etwas anderes, wenn es unwillkührlich immer näher rückt. Vorallem wenn man weiß das man durch einen seiner Schüler stirbt, oder wenn alles schief geht durch Severus, einen deiner wohl treuesten Lehrer hier auf Hogwarts.

Du scheinst immer nervöser zu werden, auch wenn du es dir nach außen nicht anmerken lassen willst. Ich seh es, Albus! Dafür kenn ich dich wirklich zu gut. Ich hab dich die letzten Jahre, eigentlich Jahrzente beobachtet. Ich weiß du würdest keinen Rückzieher machen, auch wenn du innerlich am liebsten gerade würdest. Ich glaub ich an deiner Stelle hätte es getan. Gut, ich war auch die Böse seite, wenn man es so bezeichnen kann. Aber du als hoher weißer Zauberer, kannst dir das nicht leisten. Du stehst auf und ich frag mich wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du wüsstest das ich hier steh. Und vor allem was du sagen würdest wenn du siehst **[Bwie meine Augen glitzern?[/B **Es sind Tränen Albus. Tränen der Trauer, weil du nicht weiterleben darfst, aber auch Tränen der Freude. Freude deswegen weil es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis du bei mir bist und mich auch hoffentlich nicht mehr verlässt.**  
**

**  
[IIch stehe auf und geh nun fort[/B. **Fort aus meinen Büro, ohne noch mal einen Blick zurück zuwerfen. Ich weiß das es mich fertig machen würde. Mein Phönix würde sicherlich auch ab spätestens morgen einen neuen Besitzer suchen. "Hätte ich ihn doch nur noch mal gestreichelt" flüsterte ich leise vor mich hin. Aber nun war es zu spät, ich ging die Flure weiter entlang. Viele Schüler kamen mir verängstigt entgegen. Sogar einige Slyhterin, was mich innerlich doch sehr wunderte. Ich wies sie an sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu verstecken. Sie nickten mir nur schnell zu und verschwanden weiter.

**  
**Sicherlich wünschen sich viele [B**an einen fremden, fernen Ort[/B, **weit weg von all dem hier. Auch ich tue es, aber hier ging es nicht um mich, sondern um das Wohl der Zaubergesellschaft. Den Fluren und der mitlerweilen Verwüstung weiterfolgend kam ich an den Ort der wohl mein Tod bedeuten sollte. Einer der vielen Türme Hogwarts. Ich wusste das es ehr tief nach unten ging, aber das würde sicherlich die Schutzbarrieren von Hogwarts auffangen. Sofern diese nicht auch von den Todessern zerstört wurden. Die leute sahen mich überrascht an. Ich sah auch Harry, unter seinen Umhang. Ich fragte mich innerlich was er hier suchte, aber daran war jetzt nichts mehr zu ändern. Die **[BGesichter reden auf mich ein[/B,** ich konnte diese Zwar nicht erkennen, zumindest diese mir unbekannten. Aber ich hörte die Stimmen von Severus und Draco. Draco bekundete das er mich nicht unbringen konnte. Ein kleines Gefächt begann. Ich belegte Harry mit einen "Petrificus Totalus", für die anderen erschien es wie ein daneben geganger Zauber. Sie wunderten sich nicht weiter darüber, was mein Glück war.

Draco versuchte all dem auszweichen. Nun trat also Plan 2 in Kraft. Severus würde mich töten. Ich sah diesen an und nickte, so schwer es mir auch fiel, leicht. Den letzten Gedanken den ich hatte war. **"[BSo werd ich nie zu Hause sein.[/B" **Ich merkte wie auch Severus leicht nickte, bemerkte jedoch auch sein Zögern. Dann jedoch hörte ich die allentscheiden Wörter, ehe ich nur noch das grüne Leuchten des Zauberstabs sah. Es wurde alles um mich herum dunkel, und den Schmerz über meinen Tod und meine Hand, welche mich in letzter Zeit so geplagt hatte. All dies verschwand.**[/I**

-------------

Ich bebobachtete diese Szene, auch wenn es sehr schwer war. Aber ich wusste es war gut so. Severus Snape, hatte seine Aufgabe erledigt, jedoch war dadurch der Körper Albus in die Tiefe gestürzt. Es war kein schöner Anblick Albus Körper dort unten zu sehen. Jedoch, das Schicksal für alle war erledigt. Albus, war endlich erlöst und schon bald würd ich ihn wiedersehen. Sobald sich sein Geist von seinen Körper lösen würde. Ich musste lächeln und ich tat es. Wer würde mich jetzt schon sehen? Ich fragte seinen Toten Körper [B**Wirst du mich nie verstehen[/B, dass es das beste für dich war[B?[/B** Ich wusste er würde nicht antworten.

[I**[BWirst du denn nie verstehen,[/B** dass ich nicht einfach so sterben konnte**[B?[/B **fragte ich Gellert leise. Ich war gerade ebend aufgewacht. Und fühlte mich Jung und wieder frisch. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Gellert. Er sah immer noch genau so aus wie ich ihn aus meiner Jugendzeit in Errinnerung hatte. Er hatte nichts mehr von der Gestalt, welche er als Böser Grindewalt hatte. Ich musste leicht lächeln. "Du siehst genau so gut aus wie damals!" sagte ich leise zu ihm. Er wurde rot und ich drehte mich beschämt weg. Was war bloß los mit mir? Als ich an mich herunterschaute, sah ich das ich mich ebenfalls wieder in meine Jugengestalt verwandelt hatte. [/I

**  
[BHast du noch nie gesehen,[/B **wie du als Jugendlicher aussahst?" fragte ich ihn mit einen leichten schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht. Als er sah das ich schmunzelte drehte Albus sich beschämt weg und wurde rot. Dabei musste ich mir das lächeln schon leicht verkeifen.Er sah genau so aus wie damals, als ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Albus sah erst mich an und dann dorthin wo gerade seine Beerdigung statt fand. Ich sah wie er gerührt da stand, so viele Leute waren auf seine Beerdigung gekommen. Er sah mich an und fragte mich. "Hast du noch nie gesehen [B**wie meine Augen glitzern?[/B.**

**ENDE**


End file.
